In the middle of the night
by HanaHanaNoMi
Summary: Nami Devereaux es una joven carterista a la que se le presenta una gran oportunidad. Unirse a una de las mafias mas poderosas del país, que controla toda Nueva Orleans. Aunque eso conlleva escapar de la autoridad, y cuando el joven Monkey D. Luffy es el que tiene que resolver el caso, las cosas se complican.


**Este es mi primer Fic, espero que os guste a todos, y que me digáis vuestra opinión, y tal. Me gustan mucho las criticas, así podre mejorar en cada cap nuevo que suba. Bueno, lo dicho, a disfrutar.**

* * *

-¿Otro más?-Pregunto frustrado el joven detective.

Por contestación solo recibió un leve asentimiento de su compañero, el muchacho del pelo verde, que aunque mas experimentado, también sentía la frustración de aquellos casos. En a penas tres semanas, ya habían visto 5 casos iguales. Un asesinato limpio, sin pistas aparentes, y sin ningún posible sospechoso. Casos impecables para el asesino, pero todo un dolor de cabeza para los detectives.

Zoro y Luffy fueron enviados a Nueva Orleans hace poco, y en toda su carrera, jamas se habían enfrentado a un caso parecido. De hecho, Luffy se sorprendió mucho cuando su hermano, el famoso inspector Ace, le llamo para que le ayudase.

Luffy siguió mirando el cuerpo de la victima, que no contaba con heridas visibles, lesiones o sangre. Una muerte perfecta, pero, a la inexperta visión del moreno no se le escapo un detalle.

-Zoro, mira esto- le llamo mientras se acercaba mas.

-¿Que pasa ahora? Estoy llamando a los forenses...

-Mira esto ...

-Es un pelo...- le contesto su amigo sin comprender-¿Que tiene de especial?

-Que la victima era rubia, pero este pelo es negro...

Nami corría desesperada por el callejón. Con 10 carteras en los bolsillos huía de un hombre furioso al descubrirla. "Debo ser mas cuidadosa de aquí en adelante" se decía mentalmente, mientras saltaba un cubo de basura. Aquel día había sido bueno, habría conseguido alrededor de 600 dolares, si sus cálculos eran correctos. Ahora tocaba retirarse rápidamente a su casa a contar el botín. No tardo mucho en despegarse a su perseguidor, la pelirroja corría mucho, y muy rápido además. Es lo que tiene haber crecido en la calle. Y ahora, sin su hermana Nojiko, estaba a su libre albedrío, dominando toda Nueva Orleans.

Su casa, si así se le podía llamar, era poco mas de una habitación, un baño y una cocina, en un espacio muy reducido. Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del barrio marginal, pero aun así, su calidad de vida no era del todo desastrosa. No se podía permitir muchos caprichos, pero al menos vivía bien.

Nami observo su teléfono fijo, que curiosamente tenia un mensaje. Esto sorprendió mucho a Nami, ya que ella no tenia a nadie que quisiese ponerse en contacto con ella, y Nojiko no podía llamarla. Hacia demasiado tiempo que perdió toda esperanza con ella. Le dio al botón y se sentó en la cama.

-Señorita Devereaux, tenemos información que requiere de su atención. Estamos seguros de que le interesara gratamente la oferta que tenemos que proponerle, mas no puedo compartir mas información por teléfono. Propongo que nos veamos esta misma noche, en su casa a ser posible, a media noche. Confiamos en que acepte, señorita Devereaux.

La voz, grave y seductora, provenía de una mujer, pero Nami fue incapaz de reconocer de quien. Sorprendida, y un poco asustada, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel mensaje el resto del día, hasta que por fin llego el momento indicado. Faltaban unos minutos para medianoche y Nami seguía preocupada. Quizás, y solo quizás, era una broma. Pero si así fuese, no sabrían su apellido.

Cuando su reloj dio la 12 en punto, alguien llamo a la puerta. Completamente aterrorizada, y asombrada de la impecable puntualidad, Nami se acerco a la puerta silenciosamente, por la mirilla fue capaz de distinguir un figura sinuosa, completamente vestida de negro. Nami se quedo paralizada. En su cabeza debatía que hacer, aunque el sentido común le decía que pusiese el candado, su mano abrio lentamente la puerta, dejando pasar a la sombra oscura, que venia vestida completamente de negro.

Una vez dentro, quitándose el pesado abrigo que la cubría, Nami descubrió allí a una mujer, alta elegante, con un brillante pelo negro, y una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

Nami se quedo sorprendida, pero no pudo quedarse asi mucho tiempo, puesto que aquella extraña mujer comenzo a hablar enseguida, sin dejarle tiempo a su anfitriona para asombrarse.

-Señorita Devereaux , me alegra que decidiese aceptar nuestra oferta.

-¿Nuestra?-contesto Nami tartamudeando.

-Si, nuestra- afirmo la mujer- vengo de parte de mi jefe, alguien muy importante...-continuo, sin dejar de sonreír- Me llamo Nico Robin, y vengo para proponerte trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? No entiendo lo que quieres decir... yo...

-Trabajaras conmigo, mi jefe y yo coincidimos en que eres alguien muy habilidoso, y como tal, requerimos tus servicios. Te he estado observando, he leído tu historial... Conozco tu historia casi mejor que tu.-afirmo la siniestra mujer- Tan solo te pedimos que uses tu don para nuestro beneficio, claro esta, a cambio de una suculenta recompensa.

A Nami con tan solo escuchar la palabra recompensa se le quitaron todos los miedos y dudas. Un negocio es un negocio, a fin de cuentas.

-Te escucho.

Robin sonrió complacida y continuo con su charla:

-Mi jefe y yo estamos tratando de encontrar algo. Algo muy valioso. Ademas de ese objetivo, nuestra... "compañía" se encarga de otros menesteres, como el trafico con drogas, y armas. Esto ultimo es esencial, ya que sin ese dinero no podríamos seguir con la búsqueda. El problema es, como se esta imaginando, que son actividades que estan fuera de la ley. Por lo que necesitamos mucha discreción y habilidad para llevarlas a cabo correctamente. No le mentiré, señorita Devereaux, es muy peligroso, pero por eso mismo, solo reclutamos a los mejores. Y en este caso, tu estas dentro de ellos.

Nami escuchaba todo lo que aquella elegante mujer le decía, sopesando los pros y los contras. Aunque era obvio que ella ya había cometido algunos delitos, eran todos menores. Estamos hablando de enrolarse en una red de traficantes profesionales, para Nami, aquello era jugar en primera división.

-¿Su jefe? ¿A que se refiere con su jefe?

-Sabia que lo preguntarías... Por desgracia la identidad del jefe es un tema ta bu. Tendrás que ganarte mi confianza- dijo riendo- Primero necesitamos que te comprometas, y aceptes nuestra oferta. Después hablaremos de tu trabajo.

-¿Trabajar para una mafia?

-No lo veas así, míralo como... Un ascenso, por ejemplo

Nami calló por un segundo. Estaba claro que era una oportunidad estupenda para ella, y seguramente con todo el dinero que adquiriría podría estudiar en la universidad, viajar, tener una vida mejor.

Pero los peligros que conllevaban eran también muy grandes. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Ademas de que, sospechaba que si se negaba, podría ser lo ultimo que hiciese, después de todo aquella mujer le había revelado demasiada información, y estaba segura que al ser la segunda al mando no tendría reparos en cometer varios crímenes.

-Esta bien, acepto.- dijo firmemente la pelirroja.

-Luffy-Grito su hermano- La cena esta lista, idiota...

-Ya voy Ace...- contesto de mala gana. Luffy salio de la ducha con una toalla, se vistió rápidamente y bajo a trompicones las escaleras del piso de su hermano. Lo encontró en la minúscula cocina, poniendo la mesa para los dos.

-¿Cuando demonios te vas a buscar un piso?- le pregunto algo enojado-Lleváis aquí una semana. Y no te ofendas, pero en mi piso no hay sitio para los dos. Y Zoro ya tiene su propio apartamento... No entiendo como puedes ser tan descuidado...

-Ya lo se Ace... Pero sigo sin saber porque demonios tuve que venirme aquí. En Chicago estaba bien...- se quejo Luffy

-Ya te lo he dicho... Aquí tenemos problemas, y necesitábamos refuerzos. Cada vez hay mas asesinatos aquí, y lo que me preocupa es que todos siguen el mismo patrón. El cuerpo de policías esta desconcertado, y necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Y porque pensaste en mi? Después de todo no tengo apenas experiencia... Solo llevaba dos meses en Chicago cuando me llamaste.

-¿Que por que tu? Bueno... Yo creo que tienes un gran talento- dijo su hermano sonriendo.-Y ahora cena rápido que tenemos turno de noche

-Esta bien, vamos...

Luffy y Ace terminaron enseguida, se pusieron el uniforme y partieron rumbo a la comisaria. Allí los estaban esperando Zoro y una bella mujer, a la que ninguno de los tres conocían.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Muy mal? ¿Aceptable?**


End file.
